


Ambivalence

by hyssaeir



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Reality, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyssaeir/pseuds/hyssaeir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena ini bukan tentang siapa yang menemukannya terlebih dulu. Namun, tentang siapa yang terus mempertahankannya meski ia terlampau beracun untuk sekedar disentuh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambivalence

**Author's Note:**

> Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei  
> Warning! AR, cliché, drama, shounen-ai, OOC, typo(s), possibility of fast pace plot, etc  
> actor!Gakushuu • actor!Nagisa • novelist!Karma

Bibir mungil itu akhirnya bersuara. Desahnya sungguh membuat sang lawan kian bergairah. Tubuh mereka semakin dekat. Suhu sekitar terasa naik beberapa derajat.

“A-Asano-ku—”

Kedua tangannya tak puas hanya menjamah wajah. Namanya yang disebut menciptakan seringai yang lebih lebar. Oh, apa yang bisa diharapkan lagi selain paras merona sang korban yang begitu menggoda. Andai kata mereka tengah berdua, sudah pasti makhluk manis ini disantapnya habis-habisan. 

Dihimpit dinding dan sang pemangsa, Nagisa hanya pasrah. Bibirnya memerah, terpagut bibir yang terlihat kelaparan. Kedua mata terpejam, takut termakan nafsu yang semakin memuncak.

Namun, Nagisa tetaplah manusia biasa. Meski logikanya terang-terangan menantang, tangannya justru semakin giat meremas helai pirang, menyalurkan kenikmatannya. Ia berani bersumpah, ciuman ini mampu membuat kedua lututnya melemas.

Gakushuu tak menyerah. Ia ingin desah itu semakin keras. Ia ingin membawa mangsanya terbang menuju awan. Ia ingin hanya namanya seorang yang terpahat dalam hati Nagisa.

Yang tak mereka sadari hanyalah sepasang mata yang terus memperhatikan. Bibirnya tergigit, tangannya terkepal. Gulungan kertas yang dibawa telah menjadi bola. Sekotak jus stoberi dilempar sembarangan. Manis cairan yang baru saja terteguk kini menghilang, ditelan perih yang merajam dada.

Karma akhirnya melangkah, meninggalkan dua pribadi yang tengah bercumbu mesra.

.

. 

**Ambivalence**

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © **Matsui Yuusei**

story © **Akaba Shinra**  

.

**Don’t Like, Don’t Read**

**Happy Reading!**  

* * *

. 

. 

.

“ _Cut!_ Oke, hari ini cukup sampai di sini. _Otsukaresama deshita~_ ”

 _“Otsukaresama._ ”                                               

Nagisa menghapus peluh yang menetes di dahinya. Orang-orang disekitarnya berlalu-lalang, merapikan set hasil kerja mereka. Seulas senyum ia berikan untuk beberapa kru yang berpapasan dengannya. Sebotol minuman ia tenteng menuju sang lawan main yang duduk di seberang sana.

“ _Otsukare,_ Asano-kun,” tangannya terulur, memberikan  benda yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Gakushuu melirik, meraih botol itu tanpa suara. Anggukan kepalanya sudah cukup membuat Nagisa mengerti.

Mata biru Nagisa masih menyusuri sekitar, mencari satu warna yang tadi pagi sempat mengantarnya. Gakushuu memperhatikannya. Kedua mata itu memicing tak suka. 

“Mencari siapa?”

Nagisa terkesiap, sedikit salah tingkah menyadari manik kokoa itu tengah menatapnya. “Asano-kun, apa kau melihat Karma-kun?” 

Ternyata benar. 

“Tidak. Mungkin dia sudah pulang.”

“Begitukah? Aneh. Karma-kun selalu menunggu hingga selesai. Apalagi film ini, kan—” 

“Coba pergi ke taman di dekat sini,” Gakushuu memotong kalimatnya, “mungkin dia sedang asyik bercumbu dengan jusnya di sana.”

Nagisa mengerjap, masih mencerna kalimat yang dilontarkan Gakushuu kepadanya. _Azure_ dan _hazel_ saling bersirobok. Perasaannya saja atau memang pemuda di depannya ini tengah menatapnya tak suka? 

Sayang, Nagisa terlalu naïf. Atau mungkin terlampau tidak peka. Ia menggeleng pelan. Tatapan itu justru dihadiahi senyum oleh sang biru. 

“Terima kasih, Asano-kun. Aku akan mencarinya. Sampai jumpa besok.”

Nagisa berbalik, berlari menuju taman yang dimaksud. Tak lupa ia kembali menoleh ke arah Gakushuu dan melambaikan tangannya. 

Gakushuu tersenyum tipis—jawaban atas lambaian tangan yang diberikan padanya—sebelum akhirnya menghilang bersama tubuh Nagisa yang berlari menjauh. Botol di sampingnya kembali ia raih. Cairan di dalamnya diteguk. Mungkin dapat memadamkan api yang tengah membara di hatinya. Beberapa tetes mengalir keluar dari mulut untuk kemudian diusap dengan punggung tangan. Ia tersenyum miris.

“Pahit.”

.

.

.

Karma terus melangkah tanpa memperhatikan sekitar. Ia tak peduli. Ke mana saja asal bukan kembali ke tempat itu. Ia khawatir hatinya mengalami malfungsi akibat digerogoti cemburu di luar ambang batas. Menggelikan. Tak pernah ia kira perasaan ini justru menjadikannya seorang pengecut.

Lagi-lagi sekotak jus menjadi kawannya. Lama berjalan nyatanya membuat ia sedikit lelah. Bangku yang terlihat beberapa meter di depannya akhirnya menjadi destinasi. Mungkin belaian angin sore Tokyo mampu membawa pergi sebagian gundahnya.

“Karma-kun!”

Sebuah suara berhasil di tangkap gendang telinga. Merasa tak asing dengannya, Karma menoleh ke sumbernya. Nagisa tengah berlari ke arahnya. Helai biru yang tadi terurai kini kembali terikat seperti biasa. Mau tak mau, bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis. Perih yang tadi sempat menggelayutinya kini menguap begitu saja setelah melihat pemuda itu.

“Yo, Nagisa-kun.”

Napasnya masih tersengal. Dua tangan bertumpu pada lututnya. Helai biru itu sedikit basah akibat peluh. Ransel kecil yang tersampir di pundak ia letakkan begitu saja di atas bangku.

“Karma-kun, kenapa pergi begitu saja? Aku mencarimu dari tadi.”

Pipinya sedikit menggembung. Karma tak tahan untuk tidak mencubitnya. Nagisa mengaduh, sedikit menjauh dari tangan jahil Karma.

“Maaf, maaf. Kupikir jika di sana aku malah akan mengganggu konsentrasimu saat bercumbu dengan Asano-kun,” senyumnya tak pernah hilang, bahkan ketika ia harus melontarkan kalimat yang dapat menusuk dirinya sendiri.

“Karma-kun … aku sedang mendalami peran,” _mendalami, ya? Asal jangan sampai kau terperangkap pesonanya,_ “lagipula, film yang kubintangi ini diangkat dari novelmu, kan? Aku ingin hasilnya maksimal agar usaha Karma-kun dalam menulis ini tidak sia-sia.”

Karma tersenyum miris. Apakah hasilnya nanti akan sebanding dengan tiap luka yang tertoreh pada batinnya?

“Hee … benarkah? Tapi kau terlihat menikmatinya,” nada yang mengiringi frasanya terdengar hangat, seperti biasanya. Seperti ketika dirinya tengah menggoda Nagisa.

Meski berjam-jam duduk di depan layar komputer, matanya masihlah jeli. Semburat merah terlampau tipis bahkan mampu ditangkap sempurna oleh kedua pupilnya. Lagi, satu mata pisau tak kasat mata menghujam hatinya tanpa ampun.

“S-sudah kubilang hanya mendalami peran, kan?” Nagisa memalingkan wajah, sedikit melirik Karma yang tengah tersenyum jahil padanya.

“Baiklah, baiklah. Ini …” jus yang seperempatnya telah diteguk, disodorkan pada Nagisa, “kau pasti haus, kan, berlari dari tempat _shooting_ ke sini. Duduklah dulu. Setelah habis, aku akan mengantarmu pulang.”

Nagisa menerimanya dengan senang hati. Jus tadi segera diminumnya. Rasa manisnya benar-benar mengembalikan tenaganya, “terima kasih, Karma-kun.”

Hari itu mereka akhiri dengan tepukan ringan di kepala Nagisa, serta senyuman tulus untuk Karma.

.

.

.

Gakushuu tengah berada di taman kecilnya. Secangkir teh dan sepiring biskuit kelapa di atas meja menemani sorenya. Sebuah novel menyita seluruh atensinya, mengabaikan sang mentari yang hendak pergi.

Begitu rangkaian alfabet yang terukir pada sampulnya. Novel yang berada dalam jajaran _best seller_ tahun ini akan diangkat menjadi sebuah film. Gakushuu adalah pemain utamanya.

Karena novel inilah ia bertemu dengannya. Seseorang yang entah sejak kapan berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Ironis sekali, sebab sejak saat itu Gakushuu justru benar-benar mengerti makna dari judul novel ini. Selain itu juga, sang tokoh utama cerita justru berbagi nama dengannya.

Lihat, bukankah takdir begitu licik mempermainkannya?

Gakushuu kembali menyesap tehnya. Tiap frasa yang tertulis dalam novel ini ikut ia cerna. Memang ini bukan pertama kali sang aktor muda membacanya. Namun demi peran, ia tak sudi untuk bosan. Ia tak ingin mengecewakannya. Sebab pintanya menjadi inginnya juga.

_“Mari berjuang bersama, Asano-kun. Aku tak ingin kesuksesan novel ini menjadi sia-sia.”_

Ketika pertama kali mendengarnya, ia pikir karena pemuda itu benar-benar menyukai karya ini. Ah, betapa naïf prasangkanya. Sebab semua harus runtuh ketika pemuda itu membawa seseorang kehadapannya. Mengenalkannya pada pemuda dengan helai merah yang ia panggil ‘Karma-kun’.

Ia sedikit tersentak begitu menyadari keduanya saling menyapa menggunakan nama kecil. Hei, bukankah itu artinya mereka cukup—atau sangat—dekat? Bahkan Gakushuu berani bersumpah, ada satu binar berbeda dari _azure_ itu saat keduanya saling berinteraksi.

_“Karma-kun yang menulisnya. Hebat, bukan? Karena itu, aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya.”_

Ya, Nagisa memang tak akan mengecewakan Karma. Tapi ia justru akan membunuh Gakushuu perlahan. Meski ada begitu banyak adegan saling merengkuh, bersenda gurau, bahkan saling mencumbu. Gakushuu yakin sekali ketika mereka memainkannya, pasti sosok Karmalah yang hadir dalam bayangan Nagisa.

Novel itu ia tutup dengan keras, tak peduli ke mana ia letakkan. Ia terkekeh, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Kedua tangannya bergerak menutupi wajah. Angkasa menggelap, angin malam mulai menyapa. Satu tangan mengepal, berusaha menghancurkan perih.

_Haruskah sesakit ini untuk sekedar mencintaimu?_

.

.

**to be continued (?)**

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^
> 
> Salam manis,
> 
> Shinra


End file.
